Les Dix commandements de Loki au pays des Sims
by epinespourpres
Summary: Un grand n'importe quoi pour vous faire sourire un peu.


Bonjour ou bonsoir, je ne suis pas morte et oui j'écris encore \o/

Et aujourd'hui je vous propose un superbe nawak sur un de mes méchants préférés: Loki ! (non rien à voir avec Saint Seiya cette fois, il s'agit du Loki de Marvel, le Dieu Nordique des mensonges). Je n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment, lisez-donc mes amis !

**Disclaimer:** Loki appartiens à Marvel, le jeu Les Sims3 à Electronic Arts et le personnage ainsi que la maison ont été créés par MortalDestiny, alias Tiny. Donc oui, rien n'est à moi j'exploite juste le travail des autres haha !

**Rating:** pouarf (oui c'est un rating), tout le monde peut lire ça mais ne vous plaignez pas si vous régressez intellectuellement après la lecture je décline toutes responsabilités.

Je me suis relue assez rapidement donc je m'excuse par avance s'il reste des fautes. Enjoy :D

* * *

Bien le bonjour lectrices (ou lecteurs hein, ne vous cachez pas vous avez le droit de lire des fanfictions aussi). Une petite chose différente cette fois-ci pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite d'Esprit ou une nouvelle fic.

Petit question : tout le monde connait les sims n'est-ce pas ? Même sans y avoir vraiment joué vous êtes obligé de connaître le principe de cette vie artificielle ou nous sommes le seul et unique Dieu de ces pauvres créatures que nous torturons à souhait (ne mentez pas je sais que votre passe-temps favoris est de trouver le meilleur moyen de les tuer et qu'à ce jour c'est encore la noyade dans la piscine qui a le plus de succès parce que c'est facile et rapide). Mais bref, passons.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait du jeu en lui-même que je vais vous parler. Je me lance dans une sorte de crossover bizarre entre le jeu les Sims 3 et nos Avengers adorés. J'ai eu pour cela l'aide bienveillante de ma chère Tiny et des téléchargements (payants ou non) qui nous ont permis à toutes les deux de créer un Loki (et un beau Loki en plus !) dans la jolie ville qu'est Riverview. Notre Loki est malveillant, névrosé, snob et génie, il sait faire des baisers divins et exerce le métier de pègre pour le moment avec l'ambition de devenir empereur du mal. Il possède une très belle maison moderne créée par les bons soins de Tiny (ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour lui tout de même).

Ainsi donc voici les dix commandements essentiels du sims Loki basés sur les faits « réels » de notre cobaye en autonomie plus ou moins forte. C'est partit !

**1 -** De cuir et de vert comme toujours tu t'habilleras. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on devient un sims et qu'on parle le yaourt folklorique du Nord qu'il faut perdre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

**2 - **Une chambre entièrement vitrée pour que les voisins puissent t'admirer tu auras. Voir explication du commandement numéro 1. On est une diva ou on ne l'est pas !

**3 - **Des miroirs partout pour gonfler ton narcissisme tu mettras. Oui notre cher cobaye à foncé vers le miroir le plus proche à l'instant même où il a emménagé.

**4 - **Le taxi pour ne pas abîmer les pneus et les sièges de ta voiture tu prendras. On est sorcier, pas garagiste.

**5 - **Serein après une crise de colère qui aura couté la vie à la moitié du quartier tu te sentiras. Les sims voisins sont chiants, on ne les regrettera pas.

**6 - **Après ta visite en ville, ta voiture tout de même tu feras apparaître pour rentrer. Les mortels qui conduisent les taxis simsiens ne sont pas à son gout visiblement.

**7 -** Mauvais sans ta magie pour détrousser les honnêtes sims tu seras mais draguer la flic comme excuse tu trouveras. Eh oui le Loki même travestit en sims se sort de toutes les situations avec classe.

**8 - **Inquiet sans cesse tes appareils ménagers tu vérifieras. Ah la camelote midgardienne… manquerait plus que ça nous explose au visage.

**9 - **Un enfant à ta boss tu feras et sans le savoir Loup elle le nommera. Ce ne sont pas des blagues, juste une superbe coïncidence puisqu'ils ne sont pas mariés et qu'il n'a eu aucune influence sur ladite boss qui était déjà présente dans le jeu.

**10 - **Ta boss tu dragueras, avec elle tu emménageras mais voir son fantôme plus que tout tu voudras. A ce niveau, on ne cherche même plus à comprendre la logique…

Ainsi donc mes amis et pour ne pas faire trop long puisqu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus à dire tellement les sims sont un peu plus surprenant chaque jour, nous allons nous arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce petit moment de lecture vous auras fait sourire ou au moins vous aura détendu. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui et à vous les studios !


End file.
